


【全球门将保护协会】番外 终场哨响时

by lijinglei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei
Summary: 布冯x卡西利亚斯





	【全球门将保护协会】番外 终场哨响时

2002年，还在尤文效力的布冯在与皇马的比赛后，跟皇马的球员们握手致意，比赛的结果暂时放在一边，双方都展现出了豪门的气质，相熟的球员们勾肩搭背约着比赛过后小酌一杯，完全放松下来的布冯觉得浑身乏力，虽然他没有多大的体力劳动，在90分钟内保持全神贯注，也是很心累的。  
“gigi，我能和你交换球衣吗？”布冯被一个小男孩拦住了，额，也不能叫小男孩，毕竟是皇马的主力门将，对，叫卡西利亚斯。布冯露出微笑，顺手脱下自己的短袖球衣：“当然可以，哎，你成年了吗？”  
卡西腼腆的笑了：“我今年22岁了。”  
花花肠子的意大利男人顺手勾住卡西的肩膀：“成年了就好说，来来来，晚上跟我去酒吧high。”一听到有人试图约卡西去酒吧，走在前面的耶罗、劳尔和古蒂瞬间回头，用杀人的眼光盯着布冯。纵使布冯粗神经，他觉得背后很凉连忙对卡西说：“比赛挺累的，你晚上好好休息。”  
这是绝代双骄的初见面，当时的他们怎么也不会想到，他们不仅会是从场上的竞争对手，也是床上的竞争对手。  
关于友情是怎么变成爱情的，谁也说不清。布冯回去找了一些卡西比赛的视频，满脸都是婴儿肥的小门将在初登场时甚至不能开大脚过半场，但是临危不惧，场上发挥稳得一批，输球之后甚至会哭鼻子到浑身抽搐。他从赞助商那里拿到了卡西的手机号，满嘴骚话的意大利人却不知道该给小西班牙人说什么。  
-hi，iker，我是gigi。  
-hi，gigi，你是怎么搞到我手机号的  
-秘密  
-emmmm，你要来马德里玩吗？  
布冯一看训练安排有时间，不管三七二十一，回复卡西：是的，想邀请你做向导。  
-好啊，不过我也不太了解马德里有什么好玩的。  
-没事。  
当时还是傻白甜的小卡西选择去找最会玩的古蒂求助，古蒂一脸狐疑：“iker，你这是有情况啊？”“不是我交往了女孩子，是gigi要来马德里玩，我又不知道哪里可以招待朋友，所以来找jose你了。”卡西一脸正经，像是真的在为招待朋友而烦恼，古蒂纠结了一会，给卡西指了几个地方，卡西心满意足的离开。在离开后，古蒂拨通了一个米兰的手机号：“fer，抱歉，有急事，我不能去米兰了。”  
“不是球队的事，有个意大利男人觊觎咱们iker。”  
“他要是敢对iker下手，我打断他的腿！”  
那次的旅游真的只是单纯的游览，而布冯被迫天天吃马铃薯煎蛋，以至于回到都灵之后看见土豆或者是鸡蛋都觉得反胃。  
此后，两个人短信电话不断。以前卡西在比赛或者是训练结束后会等大家一起走，现在呢，完活后直接骑车走人，搞的耶罗很蒙，iker这是真的谈恋爱了？  
第二年，尤文和皇马又遇上了，这次卡西和布冯肩并肩走到球员通道内，卡西说：“我们可以交换球裤吗？”“啊？哦。”布冯看了看四周，开始脱裤子。拿到裤子后的卡西嘴角露出坏笑：“gigi，你是不是喜欢我啊？”  
卧槽，他怎么知道的。布冯一脸被戳穿的尴尬，只剩下抽搐的笑，他仿佛看到卡西背后伸出的恶魔尾巴，卡西嘚瑟的笑：“你看我的眼神跟我们队长看他太太，小队长看莫伦，还有jose看fer的眼神一样，天天被闪瞎眼。都把我当成小孩子看，其实我早知道你对我有好感了。”  
他的手臂刚好能把矮一点的门将包揽在怀中：“我喜欢你，iker。”卡西微微踮起脚尖，在布冯的脸颊上亲了一口：“我也喜欢你gigi，啊，我得回更衣室了。”  
“晚上我带你去酒吧。”  
回到客队更衣室后，卡西跟耶罗说：“队长，我想今晚出去玩。”全队的目光都集中在卡西身上，耶罗想了想，孩子大了终究还是要单飞的，老父亲很心酸，默默的从钱包里拿出一叠现金，又从巴西人那里掏出来几个避孕套，同时塞给iker：“去吧，别耽误明天的飞机。”  
“谢谢队长!”卡西开开心心的离开更衣室，而布冯已经开车在停车场等候了：“嘿，iker！”  
“我们要去哪里啊？”卡西顺手坐在副驾上，布冯发动车子：“先去酒吧，带你吃地道的意大利菜，抱歉没有你喜欢的马铃薯煎蛋。”  
布冯熟练的点了几样招牌菜还有低度数的酒，驻唱歌手唱着温柔的情歌，乖宝宝卡西四处打量酒吧：“我以为会是很吵很闹的那种。”  
“你没去过？”  
“嗯，也不是，jose哥哥和fer前辈吵架的时候，我和队长还有小队长经常去酒吧把jose哥哥送回fer前辈家。”卡西很喜欢低度数的酒，喝了一杯还想再点一杯。  
结果最后卡西已经有点神志不清了，但他还能自己走路，只不过是一脸傻笑，布冯结了账，赶紧把这个小天使拎回家，他在都灵可丢不起这人。  
布冯的房子透露出一股简单粗暴的直男审美，卡西看着布艺沙发舒服，Duang的一声躺在上面不肯动弹，布冯给他充了一杯温热的蜂蜜水：“iker，起来喝水。”  
“不喝！”卡西眼珠子都快睁不开了，混沌中他推开杯子，玻璃杯落地了，他也摸到了布冯身体的一部分，坚硬火热的下半身在卡西的手里微微颤抖着，卡西瞬间清醒了，他有点脸红：“抱歉……”  
“没什么好抱歉的，iker，我先去卫生间，你去主卧休息就好。”布冯摸了摸卡西头发，想自己去撸出来，卡西却歪头，用最清纯的眼神看着布冯，伸出一节舌头，轻轻舔了舔布冯粗糙的手心：“gigi。”  
布冯瞬间爆炸，他扛着卡西进主卧，轻轻的把他放在床上，然后扑上去，和他接吻。  
单纯的卡西只会把嘴唇贴在布冯的嘴上，别的花样根本不会，布冯低声笑了，他温柔的用膝盖分开卡西的双腿然后固定住，一只手抚摸卡西的头顶，而另一只手说着脖子向下摸，期间两个人的嘴唇一直没有分开，年长一些的布冯熟练的挑逗卡西的舌头，几个回合下来，卡西也能见招拆招，口水顺着卡西的下巴，在床单上留下暧昧的痕迹。  
卡西觉得运动裤有点紧，他轻轻的推开布冯，然后脱掉了自己的衣服，躺回去，布冯又懵了：“iker，谈恋爱是不可以自己脱衣服的。”  
“可是……裤子很紧啊……”  
日哦，我是搞了一个多么纯情的小天使。布冯顺手脱掉自己的衣服，将两个人的小兄弟握在一起轻轻的撸动着。虽然有过自慰的经历，但是布冯的大手，还有手掌的茧子，给卡西带来了近乎天堂的快感，他抓着布冯的手臂越来越用力，布冯一边观察卡西要哭出来的表情，一边加快手中的动作，高潮的那一瞬间卡西觉得自己的呼吸都要停滞了，双眼放空。  
“是不是太过于刺激了？”布冯把卡西搂在怀里，轻拍他的后背，试图让他呼吸平静下来，等卡西不再剧烈喘息后，他轻轻亲吻小天使的脸颊：“还要继续吗？”  
卡西点点头，眼神湿漉漉的看着心爱的男朋友。布冯把两个人的衣服推到一边，卡西放在裤兜里的避孕套掉出来了，布冯拿起一个：“投怀送抱啊。”  
“不是啊，耶罗队长塞到我口袋里的。”卡西一本正经的把老队长卖了，布冯撕开，自己熟练的套在坚挺的下半身上：“你以前不会用的话，以后也不用知道怎么用了。”  
他把卡西翻了个个，将小卡西射出的浊液抹在胸前的乳尖上，然后以各种动作刺激它，卡西控制不住自己，发出了奶猫一样的呻吟，腰身向下塌，把结实健美的臀部送到布冯身边。  
布冯说着卡西的脊椎，一点点的向下亲吻，双手放过卡西红到出血的胸口，转而握住小卡西，轻柔的动作着：“iker，把腿夹紧。”  
“啊？”全身心信任布冯的卡西照做了，布冯在卡西最娇嫩的大腿根部先缓后激烈的抽插起来，他的汗珠与卡西的融为一体，男性的呻吟与嘶吼此起彼伏，有时候动作过大，布冯甚至会把卡西顶出去，被情欲控制的他顾不上对卡西的温柔，粗暴的拉扯回来，继续剧烈的动作着。  
伴随着一声野兽般的嘶吼，布冯高潮了，他顺势趴在卡西的背上，轻柔的亲吻他的耳垂，卡西腻在他的怀里，玩弄布冯手臂上的毛发。  
“要不要一起去洗澡？”布冯低声问道，卡西摇了摇头。  
“那好吧，我自己去。”意大利男人刚想起身，被小天使拉回去，布冯以为卡西想赖着他撒娇，结果——卡西骑在布冯的胯部，扭动腰身，让疲软的小布冯蹭着自己的后穴：“你不进来吗？”  
小天使怎么知道的？  
“我曾经碰见过jose哥哥和fer前辈在更衣室里……嗯，他们没发现我……”卡西又把未来的副队卖的一干二净。  
“iker，这会很疼的……我不舍得你受这罪……”  
“小队长说过，甜蜜与痛苦共同构成了爱情，如果疼是与你相处所必须经历的，那么gigi，我愿意。”得了，劳尔也被卖了。  
浪荡人间的花花公子被小天使的一句“我愿意”收住了灵魂，布冯从床头柜拿出一支润滑剂：“你受不了的话，我随时可以停。”  
“gigi，我爱你。”卡西躺平，两条腿搭在布冯的腰上，将自己的下体暴露给布冯。  
原本白皙的皮肤被摩擦的发红，布冯怜惜的抚摸着，指尖上的老茧蹭过会阴，换来卡西全身的小幅度颤抖与呻吟，他挤出一点点润滑剂，试图将略粗的指关节放进后穴中，奈何卡西的反应太过于剧烈，箍紧他的关节，他不得不亲吻卡西的额头以示安慰。  
一点点的推进，等一根手指完全进入时，原本还半勃的小卡西完全萎了，布冯心疼的问道：“are you ok？”  
“你继续就好。”一根手指对卡西来讲还是能忍受的。  
抽出手指后留下的空洞让卡西迫切希望能有什么东西填充进来，很快，两根手指慢慢戳进来，还夹带剪刀样的动作，试图将紧致的通道打开。  
“放松点，iker。”  
待三根手指能自由进出时，卡西握住床单的关节已经泛白，浑身是汗，布冯同样不好受，小兄弟涨得发疼，他换上套子，淋上很多很多润滑剂，开始攻城拔寨。  
一个粗大头部的进入让卡西痛苦的喊了出来，但他没有推拒布冯的动作，布冯接着耐心的向里进入，终于，他们两个人合二为一。  
“还好吗？”其实温暖的通道让布冯很想大刀阔斧的动作，但他还要顾及卡西的感受。  
嘴唇失去血色的卡西笑着点头：“gigi，我爱你。”  
其实也不需要什么技巧，布冯的小兄弟够大，翘起的角度刚好能每次都擦过卡西的前列腺，一开始卡西的声音中还掺杂着痛苦，随着速度与力度的加快，愉悦的呻吟从西班牙人的嘴里飘出，环绕在房间中。  
感受到爱人的回应，布冯一把抱起卡西，让他后背靠在墙上，仅仅依靠下半身与布冯相连，这样的体位使得每次都插入都十分深。动作了一会后，布冯又把卡西小天使放回床上，以十分抽插激烈的传教士体位结束了两个人的第一次性爱，微凉的体液灌注在套子中，卡西不禁抽搐了一下，而在布冯的手中，他释放了自己。  
失去意识前，卡西隐隐约约记得布冯抱着他去洗澡，还换了干净床单。  
第二天一早，卡西被手机闹钟叫醒了，他推了推布冯：“快送我回酒店，我怕要迟到了！”  
“啊？”布冯火急火燎的从冰箱里拿出三明治，随便加热一下，卡西趁这会穿衣服，他觉得后面有点疼，不过也顾不上了。  
布冯踩着超速警戒线到了皇马住的酒店。酒店大厅里，皇马球员们三三两两的坐在一起聊天，劳尔和莫伦腻歪在一起，雷东多开车从米兰赶过来跟古蒂说着亲昵的话语，一直都是日天日地的金狼在东哥面前软萌的像是一只金毛。  
突然间，老队长耶罗发出了咆哮：“iker.卡西利亚斯，你给我解释清楚昨晚到底发生了什么！”所有队员看过去，衣衫不整的布冯和卡西手牵手站在那里，卡西穿着明显不是自己衣服的肥大运动衣，领口漏出了暧昧的痕迹，被队长一吼，他路都走不利索了。  
几乎就在一瞬间，雷东多抱住了古蒂的腰，劳尔和莫伦去拦住老队长。  
“你个花花公子究竟和iker发生了什么？”耶罗不停的咆哮。  
布冯神经大条的来了一句：“我和iker在一起了！”  
好嘛，双方混战，主要是皇马队员们试图拉开暴走的耶罗，古蒂趁乱把iker叫在一边进行思想教育。  
“gigi是真心对我的啊。”卡西突然间泪崩了。  
日哦，iker一哭谁都没招，只得放过布冯，可布冯又一次看到了恶魔的尾巴。  
至于后来，耶罗离队，布冯抑郁症，劳尔离队，古蒂离队，西班牙捧杯，西班牙被荷兰屠杀，卡西失去主力，卡西离队，布冯离队，我们不知道他们之间经历了什么，布冯对公众说：我要和卡西一起退役。  
这样才能完美的结束属于门将的绝代双骄。


End file.
